This program seeks to evaluate the results of providing optional child health supervision for the first 3 years of life to a series of 47 normal first-born black infants as compared to a similar series of 48 control infants.. A cognitive stimulation program was included as part of the health care which was delivered to the home via mobile coach. The pediatrician and nurse made regular visits following the schedule and procedures recommended by the American Academy of Pediatrics. Counseling and anticipatory guidance were extensive. A yearly evaluation of both experimental and control series provided data on the environment, family and mothers, as well as physical, mental and emotional information on the development of the children. There was also one observation period at home with the primary caretaker and one at the Child Health Center each year. Here, psychologic testing, anthropomorphic measurements and laboratory tests were also performed. Significant differences between the experimental and control series developed during the intervention period. These differences gradually faded in the following years. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Gutelius, M.G., and Kirsch, A.D.: Factors Promoting Success in Infant Education. Amer. J. Public Health 65:384-387, 1975.